


February Tumblr Prompts

by Merfilly



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Two non Star Wars prompts from tumblr.





	1. Sledding

Scar was already grumbling about how high they had tracked the latest prey. Alexa, having chosen the alien's armored breastplate for her trophy, looked from him down the ridges toward where the scout ship was cloaked.

"There's a faster way," she told him, as he worked on cleaning the alien's tusks and claws.

His interrogatory purr greeted that, and she laid the shield down, scuffing it on the snow a little. He tilted his head, then laughed… the deep chest rumble of pleasure and joy in her intelligence and skill.

"Finish those up, and I'll give you the ride of your life downhill," she promised him, knowing he was every bit the thrill-seeker.

"Already do, many nights," he said, showing his quick command of her language and idioms that made her love him more.

She just threw a snowball at him for the innuendo. She double checked the breastplate; it was more than big enough given the size of its original owner, and made a few adjustments to it to allow her to guide it. They shouldn't go too fast if she had Scar on the rear as a drag-weight.

And then he was ready, settling on the back, allowing her to sit in front of him and settle her hands in the improvised steering strap. He waited for her to settle and then gave them the initial push off, letting her focus on the steering of the unwieldy sled.

By the time they reached the scout ship, both of them were wind-burned, wet from snow spray melting on their environmental gear, and laughing with pure joy for the ride down the hills.


	2. Looking For More

Lee didn't have quite the same feel or look as Zack. Neither of them were a bit like Anders. All three of them came up short against the nebulous unknown that haunted Starbuck's thoughts and fantasies. Sometimes, watching Roslin with Maya or Tory, she thought she glimpsed it.

It wasn't that she shied away from embracing any part of her sexuality. It was more that Starbuck was looking for something that was different in those pairs. Kat…

Kat had been too much like herself to find it. Maybe someday she'd find it, out there, with someone she had not yet met.


End file.
